The new girl
by YamiBakuraPrincess
Summary: A new girl in Ikebukuro
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters besides my own._

_The couples are KidaXOC and ShizuoXIzaya (X3)_

_Sorry it is so short i will try to get chapter 2 up today or tomorrow._

One bright snowy evening there was a girl with raven black hair, the snowflakes stood out very well in here hair. She was walking around a small town in Japan called Ikebukuro. She was looking for someone, a familiar face, someone to help her look around this town that she has never been to before. Maybe its not really a familiar face she's looking for, maybe its more of a friendly face...

The girl was walking looking for someone until dark, when she decided to walk back to her appartment building before it got too dark. That's when she heard it, she wasn't sure what it was, it was some sort of screech, kind of like a high pitched neighing sound. Then a lot of commotion started, she had no idea why...then people were running toward the sound and she heard people yelling "It's the black rider!" and "Hurry let's go see!". The girl wanted to see what it was everyone was talking about and followed the crowd. She managed to make it in front of the crowd and there she saw it a person with a yellow car helmet and the person was wearing black cloth and was riding a black motorcycle the zoomed down the street occasionally it made a neigh sound making it seem like they were in some kind of fairytail.

"I hope I can meet that person someday." The girl said to herself as the crowed splitted up and the people continued their everyday stuff.

The girl looked up at the sky then started running to her appartment building before it got any later. She then remembered she is suppose to start school next week which made her worry about not making any new friends, she only had one friend back at her old school and her name was Yuki. When she got home she went streight to sleep trying to ease tge nervous feeling she had.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she got up and got dressed and left to try and find someone to show her around. It was a very bright morning, the light nearly blinded her and it shone on her black hair, the snow had stopped and there was snow everywhere on the ground. She looked around and she saw kids playing in the snow, thowing snowballs at eachother, building snowmen, and making snow angles. She looked around at people walking, the one thing that caught her eye was how many people she saw wearing either blue or yellow scares, but there were also lots of people that didnt have any scarve on at all.

"What's up with that?" she thought to herself and turned around and was startled by a big black guy that was dressed in Russian clothing.

"Hello young one," He said to her. "You new around here? I've never seen you here before."

The girl nodded and suttered "Y-Yeah..."

"Oh, wonderful! You should really stop by my Russian Sushi restrunt." He said as he pointed to a sushi restrunt. "It good, you wont regreat it."

"Oh...Okay...I'll make sure to come back..." She replied nervous.

"Wonderful! My name is Simon, and yours?" He said looking at her.

"A...Ayame" She managed to say.

"Wonderful name young one! Well you you later!" Simon said as he left.

Ayame let out a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through her long silky black hair "That was really scary."

She continued to walk waiting till she saw someone she could build up the courage to talk to. She wasnt watching where she was going and bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ow..." She said "I'm so sorry..." She look up at the person he was tall, with blond hair and a bartender outfit and he looked at her annoyed which made her freeze up.

"Never. Bump into me. AGAIN!" He yelled and pulled up a sign out of the ground.

Ayame guickly stood up and ran the other way, "God what is with this town. I miss my home more now."

Right when she says this she sees a guy in a black jacket with fur on the hood and sleeves walking all weird, like he was drunk.

"A...eskimo? In a place like this?" She thought out loud as the "Eskimo" walked closer to her.

"Hello~ there, you seem new here I haven't seen you around before" He said to her

Ayame looked at him then looked around, _was he talking to me?_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, I am talking to you," He said as though he just read her mind " I'll tell you, you dont have to answer my question because I already know the awnser. I've see every humman in Ikebukuro."

"Huh?" Ayame said looking at him again, _what does he mean by 'humans'_, she thought to herself.

The guy smirks "Besides the point. It's nice to meet you...Ayame"

Ayame looked shocked "How did you know-" She started before getting cut off.

"I am a Info broker. I have info on pretty much everyone in this world~. But anyways. My name is Izaya Orihara and as I said before nice to meet you," He said "I'll be seeing you around."

"Uh...okay...bybe" Ayame said smiling slighty as he skips away. "What a weird guy" She stated when he was completely gone.


End file.
